


Obstinate Vs. Persistent

by loveoverpride



Category: AU - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw this prompt from http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/</p><p>“If you scream, you’ll make it worse.”</p><p>Hope you like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt from http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> “If you scream, you’ll make it worse.”
> 
> Hope you like.

_Fuck._

Nothing right now could make this discomfort subside. Every breath, twitch, and push felt like the worst. This was the last thing Katniss wanted in her life. More roadblocks to her route to success.

A freak accident at the swimming pool while chasing the two devils, also known as her babysitting charges, landed Katniss in the hospital with a torn ACL. After a few x-rays and MRIs, surgery was the only option. Two days after the invasive procedure, Katniss was home, but only limited to the couch and the bathroom. Thankfully, her apartment complex had elevators, and her best friend, Finnick, lived across the hall. Whenever he could, he’d check up on her, keep her company, and drive her to the doctor. A major downside to moving across the country - having no one around to help in her time of need.

Five weeks after that blasted Saturday felt like an eternity. Nothing was easy. She couldn’t go out as she pleased, unless the doctor needed her to. The crutches were itchy under her arms and so irritating; it always a burden to get from point A to point B. Looking down at the cumbersome brace that wrapped around her leg - a little too tightly - Katniss cursed at it.  Everyday.

She was told to limit her activity, but of course, being Miss “Get-Up-And-Go”, Katniss wouldn’t wait for anyone or anything. Things had to get done. She looked online for all of the homemade remedies, finding ways to assist her knee recovery, and sleeping enough before the pain made it unbearable. Secret journeys downstairs to the gym to work on the stationary bike, with Finn as her bodyguard. But even with her enthusiasm, there was a huge drawback. The swelling returned. So, as a result (or punishment in her mind), the doctor sent one of his crew to oversee her exercises. This whippersnapper of a man, Dr. Mellark, who always had a smile on his face whenever he arrived. Probably was around her age, 24, but what young professional really knew what he was doing at this season of life?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

“It hurts! Son of a bitch! Make it stop. Hey! Get. Off!”

Katniss yelled, wanting to pull her leg away. More pain shot up through her body, making her so mad, she wanted to quit. Lying on her side, she snapped her eyes shut, leaned on her shoulder, and biting the knuckle of her pointer finger.

“Hey, hey. Shhh,” the physical therapist attempted to soothe Katniss, gingerly holding onto her leg, as they worked on a straight leg lift. “If you scream, you’ll make it worse. I know that much is true and you’ll ruin my eardrum. Just relax.”

Katniss opened her eyes to sharply glare at the PT. If her eyes could become laser beams and destroy, this guy would be a pile of ashes on the living room floor. His sweet and calm demeanor was the opposite of her fiery personality. Day three of these in-house visits, and Katniss was already tired of the routine. She wanted less words and more action.

“Maybe that was the plan. If you keep talking to me,” she threatened. “I’ll make your life a living hell.”

The young doctor chuckled incredulously, “Alright.”

Feeling like a bull ready to rage, she spat out, “Peeta, if you don’t give me what I want, I’ll fire you.”  It was the first time she uttered his name. She used so much force to push out the “P”, it startled the alleged offender, who had never heard his patient call him by his first name. Or anything. Just “you” and “Stop!” 

“Ok, Katniss,” he said, moving her leg back on the cushion. He took a breath, raked his hand across the golden bangs of his, before continuing. “I know this is the third day. You’re frustrated, downright pissed off. I get it, but we need to press on. After this next set of reps, I’ll give you some medicine to make you feel better. Ok?”

Grinding on her teeth, Katniss reiterated her demands.

“I want the swelling to go down.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have tried to do too much when you obviously weren’t ready,” Peeta corrected.  Clearing his throat, he continued: “This definitely sets you back three weeks. But just let me help you out. I want you to get better.”

As Peeta chastised her, Katniss bit her lip; she knew she was out of line. As much as she wanted take all of her anger out on him, it wouldn’t resolve anything. She was injured, five weeks removed from a major surgery, make things more difficult, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“I’m sorry,” she grumbled. “I’m so mad at myself. I shouldn’t have gotten injured. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m supposed to work my butt off at this babysitting job, and save up to start my acting career.”

Peeta lifted his eyes to meet hers, which were a magnificent shade of silver. “Oh? Acting where?”

Katniss painfully sighed, “TV. I had a few auditions lined up, but I had to cancel all of them. No one wants a limping brunette on their camera.”

“You don’t know that,” Peeta commented. “You’ll come back stronger. You’re giving me a tough-as-nails, stubborn spirit. I believe in you.”

“Can you pass me my water bottle?”

Peeta nodded at the request, allowing Katniss to continue with her break. After three huge gulps, with the two pills she was given, she thought of her goals. Things could still happen for her. She was not going to let her present circumstances determine her fate.

“Let’s do it.”

“Atta girl,” Peeta rejoiced. His smile widened as he stood behind the couch arm, and prepared to assist Katniss. 

Two more reps. Each lift was more painful than the previous one. But that couldn’t stop Katniss Everdeen. Heavy breathing, grunting, more curses, getting more positive feedback from Peeta. This wouldn’t defeat her.

“Whew, there ya go! Good girl.”

Gently lifting the injured leg, Peeta checked for atrophy. Nothing out of the ordinary. After placing Katniss’ leg back on the couch, he reached over to write down some notes on her report. She observed him take time to mark everything down.

“You’re putting down all bad things, aren’t you?”

Peeta poked out his lip, “No. Not necessarily. I think you’re making progress.”

“Thanks,” she replied, grasping the ends of her messy braid. The one she hadn’t touched up in two days. Katniss was beginning to fall into a rut and until now, no one was pushing her to get out of it. Except with this Peeta Mellark.

“I’ll double check with Dr. Heavensbee, but if we keep this regimen going, working together three days a week, you should be able to lose the crutches in two weeks. Does that sound like a plan?”

Katniss nodded without looking at Peeta, “Yes.”

Peeta smirked. “Ok, great. You’ll be getting on stage, doing your thing in no time. Hopefully I’ll be able to see you.”

“Thanks…Peeta.”

“No problem, this is my job! Hey, do you need anything before I go?”

“Could you make me a sandwich? I’ve worked up an appetite. My friend is at work…so…”

“Absolutely. Sure thing,” Peeta answered. When he stood, Katniss followed his firm stature with her eyes. It was the first she really noticed him, without turning red with anger. Toned arms and legs. Broad shoulders that were unfortunately covered by a grey hoodie. Gentle hands. Not to mention his black gym pants flattered him immensely.

“Katniss?”

“What? Yes.” She quickly shook her head. Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, hoping Peeta didn’t catch her ogling over him. Standing in front of her, head tilted, somewhat amused.

“Are you okay? You looked lost.”

“No, I was just…observing. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to roam freely in my own apartment.”

“Oh,” he replied with a sweet smile, willing to believe her explanation. “Well…what do you want me to make?”

“Whatever you can find in the fridge,” she slowly pushed herself up so she could sit up straight against the couch. “And if you see anything you like, feel free to eat.”

"Thanks, Katniss. I appreciate it!”

Katniss’s jaw dropped as she witnessed the roundest ass in California, jutting from the edge of that blasted door.  Before giving herself away, she quickly faced forward and sent a text to Finnick as Peeta conjured up her lunch.

_Oh my God, Finn, I think I’m crushing on my PT…must be the drugs._

An immediate response from Finn. 

_Ha! I knew you would. First time we met him. Ruggedly handsome, blonde, muscles, bright smile. He looks like your type._

Katniss rolled her eyes. Was she that obvious?

“Here ya go.”

Promptly stuffing her phone away, Katniss realized Peeta had offered a plate of a sandwich, chips, and a pickle.

“Wow. Not too shabby,” Katniss complimented at the multi-layered creation, trying not to sing his praises. Taking a bite, she nearly choked. “Oh my God, this is fabulous! You were able to make this with the crap here?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Peeta answered, “Ehh, I have a thing for bread and I like being creative. Cooking and baking is my way of relaxing. Don’t mind sharing with others.”

“Way to downplay your talents,” Katniss remarked. “Maybe you should make me lunch every time you come over.”

Peeta sat down in the chair across from Katniss. “Maybe I will, if you treat me nicely every time I come over.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peeta replied. “None of our patients are this stubborn. You must really want to get out of this brace.”

Katniss began to scowl, but changed her tone. “Absolutely. I hate feeling helpless. I want to do things on my own.”

“Ahh.”

“Just want to get this over with and move on.”

Peeta acknowledged her wish. “I know what you mean. But…you know you’ll still have to come in for appointments after the brace is off, right? We need to make sure your knee continues to strengthen.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Fuck.”

Laughing at her exasperation, Peeta added, “Yup. Fuck is right. But you’ll get through it. I’ll tell you a secret, if that’s alright.”

“Sure.”

“I like working with you. It would be nice to keep seeing you. Even after you get transferred to another PT… At least you’re honest with your recovery and that challenges me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he emphasized, leaning forward with bright eyes. “I think you’d want me more than Haymitch. He’s cutthroat. Award-winning PT. But with the tantrum you threw, he’d probably let you starve until your friend got back,” Peeta took another bite of his lunch. “Just saying.”

Katniss pressed her lips together. Maybe Finnick was right. Peeta was someone she could hang out with, and not afraid to answer back with quips.

“Oh no, I gotta get back,” Peeta stated. He gestured for Katniss to hand him back her empty plate, and she did. Cleaning up after himself, putting the dishes in the washer. She couldn’t deny; Peeta was a very impressive person. 

“Alrighty. Good work today, Katniss. If you need anything, here’s my card. Again,” he hinted. “I know you’ve thrown them out.”

Katniss’ face fell. “What? How would you know that?”

“When I used the facilities and discarded my paper towel, I saw them in the trash can. I can tell when someone doesn’t care for me. But seriously. The office is twenty minutes away, and my house is ten. So if your friend, Finnick, isn’t around, just shoot me a text. I’ll gladly stop by to help.”

“Umm, yeah. He’s just my friend.”

Peeta snuck his hands into his coat pockets, rocking on his toes. “I gathered. And the offer still stands.”

She replied, clearly taken aback from his cordial invitation. “That’s…very kind of you.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he winked, opening the door.

Katniss felt the corners of her mouth rise, before making eye contact with Peeta.  Showing off a rare smile, she replied, “See you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, tell me all about your PT dates.”

Katniss’ eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, before they rolled around dramatically. Finnick would ask her a dumb and random question ten minutes before her appointment. To top that off, it had been two weeks since her last appointment with Peeta. Conveniently, she had cancelled three visits in a row - mostly because she was too nervous to be alone with him. Also, she didn’t feel like dealing with Optimism Central every time she wanted to complain and scream about how much she was disgusted with rehab. How much longer would she have? If only those horrible brats weren’t acting up, she wouldn’t have to chase them across this wet pavement.

“Seriously? They’re not even dates. God, Finn, why did I even tell you?”

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Finnick Odair smirked, very pleased that he slipped under his best friend’s skin once again. “I don’t know. Perhaps it was the drugs you mentioned that led you to share with me. Or maybe I needed to ask by seeing the way you actually smile when he leaves a voice mail, confirming of your next meeting.”

“Fuck off.”

“You first.”

Katniss mocked her buddy with a snide echo, “You first.”

Finnick winked at Katniss, ready to ease up his jokes. “What is attracting him to you? Why now? He was at your house for a full week before these lovey-dovey thoughts hit you.”

“I don’t know,” Katniss replied, picking at the dried sparkles on her fingernails. “I guess he isn’t putting up with my pity-party shit and I needed a swift kick. Then he reminded me I’m not damaged goods when it comes to my acting career.”

Placing his hand over his chest, a playfully hurt Finnick asked,  “Oh? And I don’t do that for you?”

“You do. But you’re hard at work, Finn. I can’t bug you all day,” Katniss said. “It’s just nice to hear it from someone else. Yeesh, I’m becoming a sap. I need to become more like myself. Independent. Self-sufficient. Getting the things I want.”

“Right...Getting laid.”

Katniss threw her hands in the air as she hissed. “Hush! You’re so ridiculous. Even if that was an option, I can’t even do anything… I’m his patient. I can’t jeopardize his job because of some drug-induced crush.”

“Are you on meds right now, Katniss Marie?”

The question blew her cover.  With a harsh breath, she answered.

“No.”

Finnick shrugged, “Then this phase of infatuation must be real. You don’t know what could happen. It’s been two weeks since you’ve last seen him? He probably had to pick up more patients since you’ve bailed.  Hell, he may even ‘quit’ on you and then right after, ask you out. Wouldn’t that be awesome? Peeta asking you out?”

A rapid series of knocks caused Katniss to freeze. She was hoping whoever was behind the door hadn’t heard anything that was just said.  Looking at the DVD clock, she knew it was time. After a series of rapid hand gestures, making Finnick promise not to embarrass her senseless, Katniss was mentally ready.

“Come in.”

As expected, the youthful doctor Peeta entered the apartment, with a large duffel bag, a portable bar, and an irresistible, shy smile.

“Hey....Katniss.”

Knowing that the drop in Peeta’s voice was due to his presence in the room, Finnick grinned widely. Like the Cheshire Cat that he was, he walked over to the guest, confidently extended his hand.

"Finn Odair. You must be Katniss’ lucky PT.”

“Yes,” Peeta replied, shaking hands firmly. “I am. Peeta Mellark. Katniss’ physical therapist.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Finnick answered back. His smile was bright and almost telling of a secret that was itching to get out of his system. “You must be doing something right. She doesn’t scowl as much when I see her. Thanks for making Katniss feel comfortable while she’s rehabbing. It means a lot.”

“Yeah, anytime.”

“Great.”

Peeta nodded. “Great.”

Katniss shook her head at the obviously awkward banter between the two. Finn was really digging a hole. This was downright embarrassing and mortifying. How in the world did she get herself into this?

“Okay, let’s get to work. Shall we?”

Already looking at the floor, Peeta stammered, “Yeah. Absolutely. Let me set up.”

Finn turned to help Katniss move from the couch to the upright chair. He smirked as he whispered in her ear. “Someone’s nervous. You never said he stuttered when another dude was in the room."

“Shut up, Finnick. I’ll kick you out in twenty seconds.”

Not wanting to be outdone, he continued. “I bet you will. So you can have alone time with this Mellark...”

Katniss immediately used her elbow to jab Finnick in the abdomen - which made him wince and yelp - startling Peeta with his equipment.

“Damnit, Katniss!”

“Is everything alright,” Peeta quickly asked to see if anything had happened to Katniss.

Trying to hide the conversation, Katniss sputtered, “We’re great. Finnick almost made me fall. So clumsy, we are.”  Finnick shot her a disgusted “What-the-hell?” look. Katniss wrinkled her nose, replaying the stupid response in her head. That was a dumb move. Who says shit like that? Oh wait, she does.

Peeta’s eyebrows lowered before returning to his set-up. “Alright….”

Katniss lowly growled at Finnick. "You are about to get fucked up if my rehab session is awful."

“Sure, blame me for giving your PT some stupid excuse for why you nearly assaulted me.”

"Okay, Katniss, let's get started."

Katniss curtly nodded. Peeta rolled up his sleeves and reached for the brace, slowly releasing the knee from its’ confines. Her breathing hitched as she felt his hands touch the reddened layer of her skin. It had been so long since that patch of her body was void of scars and stitches, minus an old scrapemark or two.

With a soft voice, Peeta asked,  "Does this hurt?"

Katniss replied, "No, but I feel a little sore." Her eyes lowered to see how he used his fingers to massage her leg.  These somewhat thick digits were hypnotizing her.  How could anyone make Katniss Everdeen, tough-as-nails, feel like Jell-O?  She thought she heard him sigh as he found knots. Was he enjoying this as much as she was?  He looked so beautiful while tending to her. It almost made her wish she hadn’t bailed on him.  

_Almost._

"Keep breathing, Katniss. I’m switching gears. I'm going to add pressure to see where your highest tolerance is."

The gradual tension was present as Peeta slowly bent the leg. Seeing him leaning forwards towards her, didn’t help her denial of him. He looked so strong, but so gentle with her. A few more curses were mumbled under Katniss’ breath as Peeta worked on her leg.

“Okay, Katniss,” Peeta remarked. “It’s time to start moving across the room. Are you ready?”

“Nope, but we’ll try.”

“Umm, Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you help me get Katniss up?”

Katniss squirmed in her chair. “I can do it myself, thank you very much.”

“No, I insist.”

Finnick rose from his chair, to assist Katniss, as Peeta swung her arm around his shoulder.  She felt a bit lopsided, given that Finn was about four or five inches taller than Peeta. Between his height and Peeta’s apparent brute strength, she felt light as a feather.

“Up we go.”

Katniss commented as she palmed the two horizontal poles. “These look like two ballet barres.”

Peeta nodded sheepishly, “I know. But it helps to use when you’re not able to go to the Center. We need you to get moving so you can drive over there and work.”

Stabilizing her knee, Peeta moved to the end of the two mobile bars, and waited for Katniss to begin.

“Okay, Katniss. Whenever you’re ready.”

Katniss nodded, firmly bracing herself. She had a goal - making it across to where Peeta was standing. If she completed this task, there was a chance she could “graduate” to another level - like, driving.

Ten small steps. By her calculations, possibly seven more to go.  Peeta brightly smiled at her, encouraging as one foot moved in front of the other. She felt good. Katniss even winked at Peeta when he said, “Atta girl.”

On step 14, a sharp pain shot through Katniss’ leg and she screamed, “Crap!”

Finnick launched his body from across the room and reached for her hand. “Are you okay, Katniss?”

“I’m fine,” she winced.  “It just hurts. I don’t know what I did, but it feels like it’s throbbing.” Katniss noticed Peeta was not standing at the end of the bars. He was kneeling at his bag, searching for something. He found an ice pack, covered it with a towel, and placed it on Katniss’ knee.

“Hey, you were doing so well. Sorry about that. We’ll try again next time.”

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek in frustration, slamming her fist against her thigh. “Damn.”  After allowing the two men to help her back onto the couch, Finnick shot another pissy look.

“I hope you didn’t hurt her, Peeta.”

Peeta’s eyebrows lowered. “I didn’t. She’s still adjusting to her ROM.”

“ROM?”

“Range of motion. That’s what that means.”

Finnick narrowed his eyes at Peeta. “Okay, thanks, for the dictionary lesson.”

Katniss rolled her eyes again, after hearing Peeta’s snarky answer. Already mad at her setback, she didn’t want more drama.

“Finn, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

Finnick glared at Katniss, then to Peeta, and then back at her. Taking a moment to calm himself down, smooth any stray brown hairs, he gave Katniss a warm smile.

“Alright. I’m going to run some errands. I don’t want to upset you.”  

Katniss released a small grin as Finnick kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.  

“Text me when you get done. I’ll bring you some dinner.”

“Thanks.”

Katniss followed Finnick to the door, with her eyes, of course.  When the door closed, she realized Peeta had been silent the whole time. Probably rearranging the contents of his duffel bag. The portable bar had already been taken down.

“Hey,” she offered, “I’m sorry about that. Finn’s just really protective of me. I’m out here by myself and I guess I’m just way too stubborn to ask for help.”

Peeta lifted his head and gave a knowing look. “No worries. I’ll give you some small tricks to make sure that doesn’t happen again.  Hey, any word on your auditions?”

Katniss sucked her teeth in disgust. Why did he have to ask about this?

“Just one call, asking about my progress. They're holding a spot for me in December. I don’t know. I can’t count on it.”

“Why not,” Peeta inquired, slowly making his way to sit at the foot of the couch. “You should never lose heart. I told you that."

Slightly frowning, she looked at Peeta. “So what you're saying is that I should still attend these auditions, with a swollen knee or visible limp, and get rejected right then and there?"

“I don’t know,” Peeta shrugged. “I’ve never auditioned for anything. But I wholeheartedly believe in you.”

“Yeah. We’ll see. You and Finnick seem like the only two people who are thinking highly of me right now,” Katniss acknowledged.

"Yeah. By the way,” Peeta interjected, “Is something going on with you and Finn?"

"Finnick."

Peeta blurted, "Yeah, whatever his name is."

“He’s my friend,” Katniss firmly stated. “That’s all.”

Peeta pursed his lips as his eyes widened. “He doesn’t act like it. Seems a little possessive.”

Katniss answered with a smirk, “I sense some jealousy. You don’t have a BFF who’s a girl?”

“Nope.”

“Oh ok….don't want you to be in your feelings."

"I'm not. Just here to do my job and make sure you're taken care of, while under my supervision," Peeta explained while changing his gaze elsewhere.

Katniss had the urge to roll her eyes one more time, but fell short after hearing what Peeta had said. He was being a bit protective over her as much as Finnick was.

Three minutes of silence transpired before Peeta broke the barrier.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Katniss observed Peeta’s body language - stiff - before answering.

“Sure, I guess.”

“Why did you cancel on me? You missed a week of appointments and that doesn’t look good on your progress reports.”

Katniss blatantly avoided his gaze. “I just didn’t want to be bothered with these pointless exercises. Gets so boring.”

Peeta scoffed, “Seriously? That’s all?” After seeing Katniss’ jaw grind, he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I’m sorry, Katniss. I just don’t believe you."

“Okay,” she quickly responded, looking around for her crutch. “We’re done.”

“What? No, we’re not. I was giving you a break before our last set of exercises.”

“Yeah, we are,” Katniss retaliated. “This session or whatever this is. I’m done. I don’t need to explain to you, of all people, about a decision that I made.” With three harsh breaths, she was able to pull herself up to standing, with the crutch digging into her armpit. “Now if it’s okay, I’d like for you to leave.”

Peeta’s jaw dropped as he got up from the floor. “Katniss, wait.”

“Fuck off.”

Peeta crossed his arms, “I don’t think this has anything to do with rehabbing. You’re not being honest and you usually are. Did I do something wrong since last time I came here?”

This was tough; Katniss didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to lie, but to admit some type of feeling towards Peeta - that wasn’t an option either.

“I...just wasn’t ready for you to be here,” she stammered. Flailing her free hand about, she continued, “This is really taking a toll on my life and I’m not ready to admit that my fucking injury might hurt my chances of why I’m actually here in L.A.”

“I understand that but there’s always hope,” Peeta encouraged. “I just thought I stepped over some boundary that made you want to hate me or something. I felt that we were making progress.”

Katniss found that Peeta’s sparkling blue eyes had softened.  With a sigh, she knew had to give him some type of explanation.

“You didn’t. But maybe I did. Being held captive in a house for ten weeks and drugs can change a girl’s perspective. Make them feel hazy...or even feel something for a certain physical therapist. But clearly, I was given good pills,” she tried to joke, but realized Peeta wasn’t laughing.

With a tight nod, he answered, “Oh. Yeah, that can happen. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to make this journey bearable for you.”

Peeta turned away to retrieve the items he brought. Katniss gasped, figuring out that she basically told Peeta that she didn’t like him or even enjoy his company. Being careful to not re-injure herself, she traveled to the door, hoping he’d give her another shot.  

“Peeta, wait. That probably didn’t come off right. Let me explain. It’s not you, it’s me. I’m so confused right now.”

“No need, Katniss. I’m sure the office will call to follow up with you about your next appointment. I’ll, uh, see you around.”

Katniss felt her heart drop as Peeta left without even looking back at her.  She just missed her opportunity.

Damn obstinance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luck was never a concept Katniss could relate to. The track record she had was a running joke. Katniss did all she could to do the right thing at all times; that did not always work. Everything was so hard to achieve. Scratching and pulling to be noticed, trying to find decent jobs,  and being passed over for scholarships. Moving to California was such a hardship as well; the support was not always there. Los Angeles appeared to be the only option to find her dream job of acting because North Carolina wasn’t cutting it.

Katniss realized that she gave the wrong impressions. Stuffing her foot in her mouth and scaring Peeta away, was not alarming either. She always gave the wrong impression. The eternal scowl/”bitch face” was equated to being stuck-up. Aloof.  Too determined. Angry. Usually she didn’t care but this time...felt so different.

He didn’t need to know why. It wasn’t his place to interrogate.  But why was she feeling like shit?

It would have logical to try harder in keeping Peeta inside, to talk things out, or actually being honest with him. Once again, the decision was not easy. How was she supposed to tell him she liked him? Peeta Mellark was her physical therapist. A damn good one at that. The only way she could see was to deal with the hour long sessions, that irritated her to no end.

"Yeesh. C’mon, Katniss.”

Action has to be made. Taking deep breaths, Katniss lifted herself to standing, minus the crutch she was supposed to use, and headed towards the door. Instead of feeling any pain in her knee, she hopped across the hall and knocked rapidly on Finnick’s apartment door. It felt like an eternity to make that trek from her living room and more of a wait for him to answer.

A sudden opening caused her to flinch.

“Katniss,” Finnick exclaimed. “What are you doing out here? Where is your crutch? Shouldn’t you be resting and I thought you were going to text me. I would have come over.”

“I blew it.”

Finnick's expression went from concerned to confused. “What?”

With a sigh, Katniss explained in a hurry: “I basically told Peeta I wasn’t interested in him. Or something like that.  I didn't know what else to tell him.  My stupid mouth, Finn. I think he’s going to transfer me to another doctor.”

“Maybe that’s best, so you can work on your feelings together,” Finnick replied in a sassy tone as he pursed his lips.

Katniss groaned, still hopping around. “Can I come in at least?”

The door opened wide so she could pass by Finnick’s tall body.

"Let me help you."

Katniss relented as she extended her arms, ready for Finnick to scoop her up. He did, taking five long steps to his extra large and comfortable couch.

"I know he's going to dump me.”

Finnick gave a tight-lipped grin. "Dump is a strong word. You’re not dating.”

“But we have this relationship,” Katniss included, attempting to do some pain-relieving drill. “Patient-doctor thing. He’s so good. I don’t trust anyone else.”

“That's probably a good thing. He didn't need your stress every time he came to work. I know how you mean-mug him all the time."

Katniss shouted, “I do not!”

Wagging his finger, Finnick corrected. “On the contrary, whenever anyone tries to challenge you, you put up your dukes, and fight. Which usually leads to them shrinking back.  Peeta’s not going to fight with you like that.”

A heavy sigh, a bitten lip, and a glance away from Finn, was all Katniss could suffice.

“What do I do now?”

* * *

 

According to the booklet she received after the surgery, “Path to Recovery,” Katniss had to get to PT soon. She was so close, but the tension connected to this rehabilitation period was such a bitch. Only a few appointments more to go, before she could truly move forward with her life.  

The card Peeta handed to her - with all of his contact information - was on the kitchen table. It tempted her every day. There wouldn't have been an issue to call and inquire about future treatment. But that meant she would have to apologize and that wasn't in her nature.

Katniss muttered herself out of her trance. If anything, she had to get this over with; she couldn’t pass another week of neglect. It would hurt her in the end.

"Hello, Capitol Physical Therapy. This is Angel.  How may we help you?"

"Hi. I'd like to make an appointment."

"Of course, what is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes....I see your last set of appointments were in-house visits with Peeta. Would you like to continue?"

Katniss stopped to ponder. Reuniting with Peeta?

"If it's possible, I would to go to the medical center. Want to get out of the house for a bit."

"Okay, I'll put you down for Wednesday afternoon at 1:15," the receptionist added. "Although, Peeta isn't available."

Katniss jumped to respond. "That's great! I mean, okay. I'll take whoever you have."

“Ahh, okay,” Angel said. “You’re good to go. See you soon.”

 

* * *

 

Wednesday was a scorcher. 97 degrees. Katniss cursed herself for even offering to leave the breezy comforts of home. Thankfully, Finnick was able to give her a lift.

"Thanks, bud. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Only limping in the office, in a get-up of July-approved athletic gear, Katniss approached the front desk. A woman with lilac hair, funky glasses, and perky lips, was behind the desk, rattling off a procedure to another client.

"Ok, that comes to $250.32. Cash or credit?"

Katniss noticed how upscale the facility was. Flat-screen tvs, colorful walls, and a deluxe selections of coffee, tea, and energy drinks.

"Hello, darling. Are you Katniss?"

Nodding, she answered. "Yes."

"That's great, we've been expecting you! I’m Effie, I’ll be helping you today. Just fill out the information, which you are doing already, good job. Have a seat and we’ll call you soon."

Katniss reached for a clipboard, sat down, and began to fill out the chart.  It didn’t make sense why she had to re-enter the details of what this receptionist might have already in her computer. But, whatever.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes?"

Effie smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi, come with me."

Trying to proceed with caution, Katniss followed Effie towards the back. Several rehab stations, workout equipment. Other youthful employees, working with patients. This seemed like a good place to get fixed from fucked-up injuries, she thought.

Katniss carefully stepped onto the recliner and waited.

“Hello, Miss Everdeen. I’m Haymitch. I’ll be working with you today.”

A scruffy-looking man, with a t-shirt and sweatpants, who didn't appear to be anyone's doctor, sat down next Katniss. Trying not to frown, she gave a short nod. “Hello.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“Shouldn’t you know? It’s on my chart and I have a huge brace on my leg,” Katniss stated.

Haymitch, not fazed at all by Katniss’ short answer, gave her a sarcastic glance. “Oh. I see. You’re one of those.”

“Excuse me?”

“Very sarcastic individual who doesn’t take jokes very well.”

He wasn’t Peeta. He didn’t look like Peeta. Was too rough to be Peeta.

_She should have asked for Peeta._

“Let’s get started.”

Katniss followed instructions. Bend your knee at 45 degrees, now 90 degrees. Rotate your leg. Lift your leg. Counterclockwise. No matter what the request, everything sounded so harsh coming from Haymitch. As if whatever she did wasn’t right. Repeat of all the disappointment back home.

“Have you been doing your exercises, Miss Everdeen?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm,” Haymitch sassed. “Then why aren’t you able to resist?”

Katniss’s silver eyes widened as she stuttered. “I-I don’t know.”

“C’mon, Sweetheart, you have to go to do better. How are you supposed to get rid of this hefty brace if we can’t make progress?”

“But I have been.”

"That’s it! You're doing a great job, Gale."

The encouraging voice was so familiar; Katniss turned to find where it was coming from. Sure enough, Peeta Mellark was working with another young-looking man, at the elliptical.  Whoever this Gale was, look a lot happier than her.

"Umm, yeah."

"What is your problem? I have been working on all of the exercises that are in that book of yours as well as whatever Peeta told me to do.”  Katniss made an effort to not scream, but the strain in her voice was escalating.

Haymitch slowly nodded then answered.  "Peet was right. You're a tough cookie."

Glaring immediately at this man, Katniss spat, “Excuse me? You talk to each other about patients?”

“Only the special ones. The people who make our lives exciting. And yes, you are.”

Katniss almost re-injured herself, nearly catapulting off the stretcher and out the door.

“Hey, hey! Why won’t you let us help you, so you don’t feel obligated to continue these ‘idiotic’ sessions,” Haymitch stated, firmly placing his hands on Katniss’ shoulders.

Katniss could feel hot tears about to slip down her face. Fists clenched, she began to breathe heavily. The grizzly, sun-beaten face of Dr. Haymitch, appeared to soften from her blurry view.

“Now come on. Stop moping. Pull it together, Everdeen. Don’t give up now. Kick this injury’s ass.”

Katniss felt her pulse quicken by the blunt charge. Whatever she needed to do to prove herself, she was up to the challenge. Twenty more minutes of intense exercises and drills. Fighting through, she “got it together".

“Alright, Katniss. We’re done for the day,” Haymitch said. “I think after next week, you’ll be free to move to a soft brace. I’ll order one for you.”

“Thank you, Haymitch.”

“Effie will take care of you upfront. Good job, Sweetheart.”

Katniss watched Haymitch saunter off to the backroom.

"It was good seeing you, Gale. Call us if you need anything."

Katniss caught Peeta and Gale in the hallway, shaking hands. Feeling her stomach flip at the sight of handsome he still was, her hands reached for her dark locks, releasing them from a rubber band. Ready to turn her hair into a wall to block his gaze - more like a security blanket. Anything to hide the fact she deliberately came to the office to see him from afar and trying to squelch her guilt.  Quickly handing her credit card to Effie, she kept her head down. Hoping the transaction would happen faster.

"Hey, Katniss."

"Hi." Katniss gulped when Peeta stood right next to her. Their arms and shoulders touching ever so slightly.

"Didn't think you'd stick around after your appointment with Haymitch," Peeta remarked. His golden mane has been slicked back, giving an esteemed look.

Katniss gritted her teeth; her outburst was most likely heard from his side of the office. Or maybe Haymitch snitched. “Well, that’s who your employer paired me with today. Someone was pretty booked from what I heard.”

With a smirk, Peeta gently responded. “You could have asked for me, you know. I would have made some room for you.”

Katniss gasped lightly, then cleared her throat. “I didn’t think you’d want to work with me after last time.” When she finished, she noticed a slight grimace on Peeta’s face. The lines on his forehead were very sharp.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “But I’m a professional. I have to take on clients to make my job happen. And you need help. So...it could have worked.”

The guilt was still present. “Peeta, would you let me explain?”

Katniss watched as Peeta stuck his pen in his back pocket. “You don’t have to. That’s your business. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“But you’re involved. I’ve only gotten this far because of you,” she argued. “So I think you have a right to know.”

Shaking his head, Peeta focused on the clipboard in his hand. “Nope, it’s alright. I get it, Katniss. Things were misconstrued. That was my fault and no offense taken. I would still enjoy your company...as a _patient_. Nothing more.”

“Peeta?”

The two sharply faced Effie, who probably was observing the conversation a little too closely.  

“Your next appointment will be here any minute."

Giving a beautiful smile and nod, Peeta thanked Effie. Then he came back to Katniss, who was still antsy about he had just answered.

“I hope your appointment went well.  Like I’ve said in the past, if you need anything, feel free to call.”

The eerie sensation of disappointment overwhelmed Katniss as Peeta winked, then paced off. Before she could say anything, she rushed out the door. Or, limped as fast she could. Finnick was waiting outside. She didn’t mention anything that happened.

Back at her place, with a small ice pack sitting on her overworked knee, Katniss reached into her purse. Breathing slowly, Katniss started the process of calling Peeta Mellark.

One ring.

Straight to voicemail.

“Whew,” Katniss pinched the bridge of her nose.  

“Hi, you’ve reached Peeta Mellark. I’m unable to take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thanks!”

The enthusiasm in his message did not surprise Katniss at all. She felt a laugh coming on when the beep blared in her ear.

“Oh! Hi, Peeta. It’s Katniss. Everdeen. I...just wanted to apologize for being a douche to you. I’m not the best at connecting with others. Really bad at making friends and being friendly to new people. So I guess I shouldn’t be expected to make friends… Gosh, I’m making a complete fool of myself. But, anyway. I’m sorry. I hope we can talk. Okay. Bye.”

Finally, some kind of closure. Katniss yawned. The afternoon was so exhausting, she needed to rest her eyes. But she was awoken by her phone ringing.  Confused and surprised, Katniss nearly missed the call altogether.

“Hello?”

“Katniss?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Peeta. Did I interrupt you?”

Katniss rubbed her eyes, “No.”

“Good. I got your message.”

“Great,” she slowly replied, a bit hesitant by what might be said next.

“Yes. I’m glad you called. It took you long enough.”

Katniss’ jaw tightened. “Hmm. You sound like your smartass boss, Haymitch.”

“Yeah,” Peeta said with a hearty laugh. He sounded divine when he was in a good mood. “Working with him for the last five months will do that. I couldn’t help it. So, you want to talk?”

“I do.”  Katniss decided to spill a little. “I don’t know if I want to do it on the phone.”

Peeta answered, “Fair enough. Tell you what. I’m done at 5. How about I come over and make you dinner?”

“What? Don’t do that,” Katniss reasoned, pulling at her braid. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Well, you’re not currently my patient, so I think we’re okay.”

Katniss could imagine him winking at that moment. He surely had a way of making her feel comfortable, even when she was shaking in her chair from embarrassment and nerves.

“Okay, Peeta. I’ll unlock the door now and I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Alright! I’ll text you when I’m on my way. You like Italian, right?”


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry this took forever...finally found the courage to update again. Thanks for those who waited patiently. xo

“Are you sure? Italian will work for dinner?”

“Yeah, I am sure.”

“That’s perfect!  I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

“Great,  I’ll be over in a bit. Bye!”

“Okay. Goodbye.”

Katniss set her cell phone on the table, puzzled. Peeta Mellark was coming over to her apartment. Not for an appointment as her physical therapist. But for a meal. Was this a date? With dinner? But as friends? 

Whatever was transpiring, Peeta was very enthusiastic. A total change from most of the guys she interacted with, always bored with the plans she tried to make. After responding positively, she realized: this wasn’t the Katniss of old.

Moving as fast as she could to her bedroom, Katniss changed into something a little more “fancy” than sweats and a tank top  - a hunter green scoopneck top and jean shorts. Not ideal, but still reasonable enough that showed off her frame and let her recovering knee breathe.  _A little effort goes a long way_ , she thought. 

Katniss wanted to text Finnick so badly to prove that she could talk to a guy in a non-intimidating fashion. But she knew the endless  jokes and “I told you so’s” would promptly follow. So she kept it all in.

After a few quick smiles to herself, mortification began to creep in. Was she even good enough to invite Peeta into her home? Had he moved past her rude and distant behavior towards him weeks earlier? There was no reason for him to want to hang out. Maybe this was a cruel trick.

Katniss tidied up as best as she could, and finally reclined on the couch. Waiting. Hoping. Believing this meeting could change everything. She even searched for a decent recipe that she could whip up for a dessert with the ingredients she had - to impress her sweet and handsome guest...

Four slow knocks on the door.

“Hello? Katniss?”

“In here,” she called out, frantically pulling back stray hairs, straightening her shirt, and dabbing some nude gloss on her lips.

The door opened. It took about five seconds to him to appear - she counted under her breath.  Peeta was now wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and jeans, which were fitting just as nicely as the athletic pants he wore a few weeks back. Gesturing to the large paper grocery bag cradled in his strong arms, he shyly remarked, “Sorry I’m late. I brought some things.”

Katniss almost burst out laughing at the irony - the bag was filled to the brim with various items. “I see. Well, the kitchen is all yours. I won’t bother you.”

“Okay, thanks,” he replied. “I’ll get started right away.”

Peeta briskly entered his new working space.  Katniss could hear the flurry of supplies being moved around. Saucepans placed on the stove. The refrigerator opened and closed a few times. It was like clockwork.

Katniss was failing at ignoring him and letting him do his thing.  Slowly rising from the couch, she made her way to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway frame.  Every moment was look-worthy.  Seeing him twist on his starched white apron, sleeves pulled up to his muscular forearms, sharpening the knives he had in his possession, and measuring herbs and spices.  The way he orchestrated prep work with his hands, captivated her.  He was a force to be reckoned with.

“You must love creating,” she quietly interrupted. Holding her breath, she waited for Peeta to respond.

“Hey, Miss Bother,” he quipped. 

“I couldn’t resist.”

Peeta smirked. “To answer your question, usually.” As he went back to working his magic, the kitchen light hit his blond tresses, ashy in nature, in such a way that made Katniss’ heart skip a beat. She had no idea she was a sucker for a particular hair color. But in that moment, she did.

“Just a fun way to decompress after a long day at the office.”

Katniss lowered her eyes to the floor. It was a good avenue to learn more about Peeta. “Do you cook a lot for your family?”

With lips suddenly pressed, Peeta released a drawn out “Hmm,” while sliding the diced tomatoes in a bowl.

“No, I don’t. They don’t...live around here.”

The hesitance in Peeta’s voice was surprising. Every time they talked, he was so jovial unless his feelings or pride was being questioned, so maybe there was more to that answer.

“What’s that on your wall?”

Katniss cocked her head to the side, having no clue of what he was talking about. Shooting her gaze to where he was gesturing, she froze. Gaining her composure, she flippantly acknowledged the fixture.  “Oh, that? Just a painting of a bird.”

“I’ve never seen it before when I’ve been here,” Peeta commented, stirring the marinara. “What species?”

Katniss never discussed the story behind the painting. It took her to a place she did not want to revisit, but somehow, she felt bad not answering Peeta’s simple question. “My dad would call it a mockingjay. It was our thing growing up. We’d go to the woods near our house, enjoy nature, and that copy its’ sound. It’s really nothing.”

Peeta lifted his eyebrows. It was like he needed more.

“Seriously, that’s all.”

Taking a step back and shrugging his shoulders, Peeta relented, “Okay…”

“C’mon, Peeta, you must know I don’t mince words. Short and sweet and to the fucking point,” she crossed her arms. Glancing over, she witnessed him shake his head, holding in a chuckle. Then, crossing to the refrigerator, Peeta bent down to retrieve a tall bottle of Pinot Noir.  

Those damn pants again. Katniss pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to make it that obvious, that she was also mesmerized by his ass.

“Here. Relax, enjoy yourself.”

Katniss realized she had zoned out; she got it together in time to receive the filled glass that Peeta was offering.

“Sorry. Thanks.”

“Are you alright? Is your knee acting up?”

Katniss gasped, “Oh no! I mean, sometimes when you get up too fast, you get a little dizzy.”

Peeta rubbed his chin methodically. Katniss could feel herself blush, with his eyes investigating her body language. Hopefully, he wouldn’t catch on to her nervous behavior.

“You know what?”

“What?”

Peeta took a sip of his wine, then casually stated, “You fascinate me.”

Eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets and face reddening, Katniss mumbled with speed into her glass. “I don’t know why. I’m not good with making friends. If anything, I distance myself from others, resulting in everyone staying clear of me.”  With a harsh gulp, she lifted her eyes, hoping Peeta would move on, just like he did when he was asked about his family.

The corners of Peeta’s mouth slowly rose, displaying a grin that anyone would find amusing or endearing. “That doesn’t mean anything to me. You’re a cool lady. The toughest cookie, but with a heart of gold. Never shying away from a challenge. I can’t agree with your loner claim, because I’ve never seen you with your friends, except for umm…”

“Finn.”

“Right,” he agreed, trying to keep his smile afloat, but it was already fading. Chopping the vegetables a tad quicker and harder than before, Peeta added, “He obviously cares about you.”

Katniss sarcastically continued with a laugh, “Yeah, he’s probably the only one.”

“Oh,” Peeta stilled, hinting at some underlying sarcasm himself, “I doubt that.”

“If you must know, he’s become the brother I never had. It was only my little sister and me growing up. No one else, really. People and I don’t get along.  But whatever, I don’t think we’re here to listen to my sob story,” Katniss fumed, hobbling towards the couch.

The conversation turned sour at an incredibly fast pace and she needed to escape. Even if it meant creating ten feet of space between them. For a moment, she wanted Peeta to follow - hoping he’d rush over to her.  Apologize, reason with her, or something.

Or even just admit that he was jealous.

But he didn’t.

Peeta didn’t follow. Instead, he returned to working away at dinner.

Feeling something inside dropping; it could have been her heart or stomach, Katniss could not tell the difference.  An intense discouragement.  But what else was she accustomed to?  Not living up to anyone’s standards, being someone that everyone kept their distance from, because of her low-income background or how she always look different.  Why would this guy notice her?

Panicking at the sensation of tears prickling her skin, Katniss wiped the moisture off her face.  She was a tough girl. No one could see her break down.


	5. Part Five

“Katniss? Katniss.”

The faint call of her name, along with fingertips softly brushing her leg awoke Katniss from a nap she didn’t even know she was participating in.

“Oh, hi.” Lifting her head, a bit startled by Peeta’s presence.  He was standing behind the arm of the couch, hair moderately dampened by sweat and condensation.  Looking at the clock, Katniss realized she was asleep for thirty minutes.

“Hey. Dinner is ready.”

His classic smile, with a touch of shyness, brightened as he extended his hand. Katniss accepted, mentally counting to 3, so she could pull herself off the couch. Peeta guided her to the table; she almost jumped at his fingers lightly touching the small of her back. Shocks moving up and down, but very refreshing.

The spread of dishes on the table surprised Katniss completely. There was no way that all of this could have been made in an hour’s time. She shot a glance at Peeta, who had a sincere air of pride about him. Arms crossed over a very broad chest, with a satisfied grin. Nose crinkling, he gestured to each plate.

“We have spaghetti, marinara, grated parmesan cheese, and herbed mozzarella-filled meatballs. With a tossed garden salad, and fresh bread. Another filled glass of wine. Bon appétit.”

“Peeta,” Katniss sighed, eyeing the spread. “You shouldn’t have done all this.”

Narrowing his eyes, Peeta replied. “I did ask if you wanted Italian. And here we are. Italian! I don’t half ass dinner. It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“I thought breakfast was.”

Peeta let out a sly "a-ha", before retrieving a large plate. “You’re right. Each meal is. What can I say? I’m a food-happy boy.”

Katniss wasn’t able to contain her giggles as she got comfortable in her seat.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” she promptly answered, keeping her eyes down, so that he wouldn’t see her amusement. Katniss was thoroughly enjoying Peeta’s company; he had a type of sarcasm that was very different than her own. Endearing actually. In the back of her mind, she could hear Finnick shout out, “I told you so!”

“Would you like a little bit of everything,” Peeta asked, tongs in hand.

“Yes, please.”

Nodding, Peeta scooped hearty portions onto one of those heavy-duty paper plates. Once again, Katniss was mesmerized by every movement.  

“Thank you.” Katniss reached for the plate. Again, her heart skipped again when her fingers brushed against Peeta’s hand. The same fire that sparked inside of her when he would massage her leg during her appointments. Very daring, but how could she not indulge in the little contact she made?

“Umm, don’t mention it,” he added, turning away to fix his own dinner. Katniss wanted to flinch - did he not want her to touch her?  Was he actually blushing?  

“Okay,” Peeta announced, "It’s time to eat!”

Katniss decided to move past the awkward reaction and enjoy the time they were spending, along with the glorious meal Peeta prepared.

“Thank you for making everything. You really shouldn’t have.”

“Nonsense, it was my pleasure,” Peeta smiled from across the table.

Katniss released a small grin, then picked up her fork and knife. When the meatball touched her lips, an unexpected moan came out. Each bite was delectable. Katniss was having an out-of-body experience. She had never eaten anything so good. So delicious. Her eyes would close slowly as she enjoyed herself with each taste. Peeta truly put everything into this meal.

“Good, huh?”

Katniss almost choked, once again embarrassed by her reactions. The food took her into a different world, neglecting everything and now, everyone.  “Mmhmm,” she quickly confirmed, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  “Sorry. I just don’t eat anything this good. You are a very good chef.”

Peeta’s cheeks rose, as he cut his meatballs into pieces. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I’m just happy you didn’t scowl. I got so excited that you let me come back, I had to do my best for you.”

Twirling her spaghetti around, Katniss pretended to not hear the compliments she was receiving. Peeta was being awfully nice to her. There was no reason for this.

“How’s your knee?”

Taking a look at the bruised and stitched up joint, which was the reason why she was having this evening “date” with Peeta Mellark, she softly answered, embarrassed to give an update.

“It’s alright. Haymitch really did a number on me today, but I needed it.  Not saying you didn’t push me along or anything, because you did. I just tend to react better to yelling and intense sarcasm.”

Peeta laughed boisterously, clapping his hands. “Oh my gosh, that is awesome! I am not offended in the slightest. Haymitch can be a lot, but his patients adore him. I know you’ll be in good hands, and if you aren’t, I’ll ruin him.”

“Oh my gosh,” Katniss joined in laughter.  “You’re a hoot.”

Random stories of college, moving days, and obnoxious co-workers made dinner less stressful for Katniss.  Peeta was a natural conversationalist, always ready to start a new topic, listening carefully to her responses. Katniss never felt so at ease, but still so nervous at what she would say and how he would take her words.

“I tried to make dessert,” she admitted, “but I didn’t have enough time.”

Peeta’s eyebrows lifted once again, and his blue eyes widened.  “Really?”

“Yeah,” Katniss pursed her lips. “I didn’t want you to do everything. Hate to admit it, but I wanted to impress you. I’m not a lazy fucker, resting on her laurels. Just wanted to try at it.”

“Katniss Everdeen, you are a woman after my own heart,” Peeta exclaimed.

 _What was that supposed to mean_ , she pondered. 

“Huh?

Peeta continued to smile, a soft pink blush was laying purchase on his cheeks. “Nothing. I brought some ice cream, I’ll get a few bowls.”  

Confusion and amusement clouded Katniss’s mind as she watched Peeta jog off to the kitchen.  No one had ever been that happy over some lousy Neapolitan or cookies n’ cream or plain chocolate ice cream.

“Here you go,” Peeta offered.  

“Thanks.”

“So, any plans for the rest of the summer?”

“Just getting better. I’m very restless.”

“I hear ya,” Peeta agreed, digging into the frozen treat, giving two scoopfuls to Katniss.

“How about you?”

Peeta replied, “Just working. Hopefully getting a few days off to beach it up, or go hiking.”

After Peeta returned to his seat, Katniss got to thinking. He had been asking so much about her, why not find out more about him?

“What got you into physical therapy?”

Setting his bowl down, Peeta looked straight at her, very deadpan. “I thought you’d never ask. I went through it when I was a teenager.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Freak accident. I wrestled in high school. After practice one day, I was walking home and some driver didn’t yield, making a right turn. Got hit.”

Katniss’ jaw dropped. “What?”

Peeta smirked. Rubbing his jaw, he recalled, “Mmhmm, ugly bruises on my ribs and chest. But my leg was fucked up. They almost had to amputate it. It devastated me. Wrestling career, kaput. I had to start all over,” Peeta said. “Two years of going to Capitol. It wasn’t like it what it is now. You’re very lucky.”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Katniss apologized.

Taking one more scoop of dessert to his lips, Peeta waved his hand. “It’s alright. I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t gone there. The ins and outs blew my mind. Not much to do when you have to visit your best friends in a medical arena after school. So, I decided to take notice. It wasn’t just getting patients back to some kind of normalcy physically, but the mental and emotional process. You can see the change.I appreciated what the team did for me, I wanted to give back. So after I was done, I was able to walk across the stage to graduate, and I looked for places to apply. Got my degree and started my internship at CPT.”

Katniss could not move. It was impossible to believe that Peeta Mellark, the seemingly perfect guy, making everyone feel like the most special individual, could have gone through such an ordeal. Not just perfect, but resilient.

Peeta added, “So, here we are. Ten years later, I’m living out my dream, and I’m hoping you’re able to live out yours.  Oh!”

“What?”

Leaning forward with a mischievous smile, Peeta whispered, “Guess who was my PT?”

Gasping loudly, Katniss pointed at Peeta. “Shut up.”

“The son of a bitch himself, Haymitch Abernathy. I knew that if I made it through his craziness, I’d be just as tenacious with my patients, but a bit more subtle in my approach.”

Katniss haphazardly brought her spoon to her lips. The ice cream was gone. “Shit.”  

Taking one more sip of liquid dairy, Peeta smiled. “I thought you’d get a kick out of that. Just proves to show that if I can survive being tended to and mentored by him, you can too.”

“Wow.”

Peeta Mellark had captured her, line and sinker.

“Well,” he stood. “I guess I better get going. It's getting late and I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Slowly blinking, processing the abrupt departure, Katniss interjected. “Oh. Ok. Sure.” Her face fell, watching Peeta clean up the table, and gather everything he brought. Almost like the end of a therapy session. So many emotions and ideas running through her head. Like the last time he was at the apartment, walking away after she put her big foot in her mouth.

“Thanks for inviting me. It was great being here, getting to know you better, Katniss.”

“Anytime. Thanks for coming,” Katniss’ voice grew quiet. This wasn’t what she expected. It would be so premature to let him walk out the door, without truly conversing on what was on her mind.  Something was different about Peeta.

Katniss couldn’t breathe when Peeta embraced her. Still being mindful of her knee, he held her tightly. He was so warm next to her; the top of her head fit so nicely underneath his chin. It was like they were supposed to be that way.

Nothing came out of her mouth when he pulled away. It was like that damned falling dream that she kept having every other night. Not being able to change the events once more, was so frustrating. 

Peeta was about to open the door, when Katniss frowned. Her voice, feeling so raw, cracked as the simple two syllables formed.

“Peeta?”

“Yeah, Katniss?”

“Stay with me.”

The bag fell to the ground with a loud bang, utensils spilling out across the wooden floor.

“Wh-what?”

Katniss clenched her fists. The last thing she should have done, but did anyway, was march to the door. The intensity of her steps caused sudden pain and it felt like an eternity to get to him. But she didn’t care. He needed to know.

“I don’t want you to leave right now.”

Peeta’s eyes remained steadfast on her. “I don’t understand.”

“I would like you to stay here for a while longer,” Katniss hurried, searching for words that could assist the point she was trying to make. “We can talk a bit.”

“But we have been talking,” Peeta slowly responded, with one eyebrow lifted.

Closing her eyes and blowing out a harsh sigh, Katniss eventually growled, “No, damnit!  Peeta Mellark, I like you! And it took me a few weeks to realize that. I can’t have you leave again!”  

Katniss cringed suddenly, reaching for her knee. The brace was losing its grip and she needed to find support. She hopped to the wall, leaning against it for some kind of relief.  “I’m, I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I’ve been so foolish, treating you like shit, and you’re amazing to me, I don’t want to pretend that it isn’t affecting me anymore.”

Breathing heavily, she watched Peeta approach her. “Hey, don’t even apologize,” he objected.

“I have to. You don’t deserve to be treated this way.”

“It’s okay,” Peeta confirmed, with a soft answer. “I admit, I wasn’t expecting you to be that cold, but I didn’t want to lose you as a patient. If that meant having a better chance to get to know you and possibly getting to this point, I’d risk it again.”

Katniss felt a strong relief. The long six weeks of all of this -  Peeta was willing to do all of this for her? He must have been the most long-suffering man on the planet.

“Wait.”

Katniss bravely looked at Peeta; he appeared to be just as nervous as she was.  “Yeah?”

“You actually like me? I thought you hated me and you were playing a cruel joke. I was hoping you felt the same way that I feel for you.” Peeta placed his hand on Katniss’ shoulder. “I like you a lot.”

“You do?! I’m not used to guys taking an interest in me.”

“Oh, Miss Everdeen,” Peeta sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I’m all about you! Was I that bad at showing you and giving signs?”

Katniss shook her head, “I’m so stubborn, Mr. Mellark. It takes me longer than others to realize a lot of things and what I want.”

Leading her back to the couch, Peeta revealed, “I wanted to make everything perfect tonight, so I could get some type of answer.”

“Well, you got your answer,” Katniss quipped, finally having the courage to reach out and cup Peeta’s face, which was so beautiful in her opinion.

“May I kiss you? I really want to,” he graciously asked. “I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

Turning shy, Katniss nodded, letting her fingers get acquainted with his cheekbones, jaw, and earlobe.

“Yes.”

She decided to let Peeta take the lead, since she had limited experience with initiating. But when his lips touched hers, Katniss couldn’t even try to resist. They were as soft as they looked. Nothing was being rushed, with everything falling into place. Her arms found their way around his neck. When her mouth opened slightly, she moaned a little louder than she had at dinnertime. It was a different kind of hunger being satisfied. Something that crept up from a distance and brought her to life.  

“Peeta,” she breathed, inwardly bummed that he was no longer kissing her.

“I'm sorry. I'll kiss you some more. But I had to see your face. I’ve never seen you look this happy,” Peeta spoke, observing Katniss’ features. Her grey eyes were brighter than usual. No stress lines on her forehead, and her lips were extra rosey. 

Covering her face with both hands, Katniss whined. “Stop.”

“Hell no,” he laughed, gently taking her hands. “I’m not forgetting this moment. Now, how about I clean up the mess I made over there, and maybe we can watch some tv. You did ask me to stay.”

Katniss smiled again, this time, very content, “That sounds great. I mean, if that's okay with you. Staying.”

Feeling two more kisses on her temple and cheek, she heard Peeta sweetly reply, "Always."


	6. Part Six - Your Love Is My Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an added section that I wrote tonight. My sweet friend, Keen, gave me the prompt. Of course, I didn't tell her why I asked for one. 
> 
> Using some inspiration from Adele's "Remedy". Hope you enjoy.

**Song Inspiration:**  “Remedy” - Adele

_No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_

_Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through_

_Your love, it is my truth_

_And I will always love you..._

_When the pain cuts you deep_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping_

_Just look and you will see_

_That I will be your remedy_

_When the world seems so cruel and your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_That I will be, I will be your remedy_

**_______**

Katniss Everdeen was finally getting back into a routine.  **  
**

Dr. Abernathy, or “Haymitch”, as he liked to be called, gave her the go-ahead to return to her normal activity. After six months of physical therapy.  The heavy brace was gone. Only occasional use for long days at work. She could actually take morning runs around the neighborhood.

But what was normal?

The confidence to walk without the crutch or a limp? Not automatically thinking she was being viewed as the girl with the fucked up knee?  Being able to live out the plan she thought out in her head months prior?

It was hard to tell.

But the only positive out of this whole ordeal was her friendship with Peeta Mellark. Slowly, it blossomed into a thing Katniss was somewhat happy to engage in. They talked every day. Texting as soon as she got off of work.  Weekend coffee dates. Long evening talks. Their interactions had become normal. When Peeta had the courage to ask her out to be his girlfriend, it was a miracle that she even considered the possibility. And she said with a short grin, “Okay.”

The first time she visited Peeta’s townhouse was very eventful. He wanted for her to fully heal before she came over. It was a fall day, a little cooler than normal, he set up a time for a home cooked dinner, naturally, and some good tv-watching.  Both were off work the following day, so there was no need to rush anything.

“It isn’t much,” Peeta stated, “but it has character.”

Katniss nodded, handing the coat she wore over to him. He was such a gentleman, waiting at the door for her, taking her things, making her feel at home. 

“Oh, wow. It’s beautiful, Peeta.”

“You’re just saying that.”

She glimpsed at his bashful self. A blush tinting his cheeks that almost matched the maroon sweater he wore, hands stuffed into his corduroy jeans.

“I’m saying that because I mean it. You remember, I don’t say stuff just to say it.”

Kissing her cheek, he shrugged. “Touche.”

“Shall we get the evening going?”

Peeta quickly brought two large bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese with pesto on their plates in front of the television.  Peeta could make the mundane into something special. Katniss preferred that.

With the muffled sounds of the screen playing, Katniss could feel Peeta’s eyes on her. He usually did when she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Katniss?”

“Yeah.”

Peeta’s eyelashes, almost invisible to see, fluttered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

The two smiled, then returned to their food. 

“I have something to tell you.”

“Well,” Peeta inquired, “what is it?”

Biting her lip, she carefully selected the words to say.  “I have an audition tomorrow.”

Peeta’s eyes widened in excitement. “Are you serious? Congratulations! You’re going to do great.”

Stirring the soup a bit to cool it down and deflect the nerves she was showing, Katniss calmly answered. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

Then, a silence came upon them.

“Do you have to leave early?”

“Well,” Katniss hesitated, fidgeting with her braid. “I was thinking. I calculated. The studio is only ten minutes away from here. From my place, it’s twenty.”

Peeta chuckled, scooting closer to her, to the point that there was no space in between them.

“Oh. Care to stay here longer?”

“I’d like that,” she snuggled into Peeta’s chest. He was warm, as always. His breathing was steady and would tend to calm her down anytime they were together.  That was their thing.  Comforting each other.  If he had an awful day at work. The emails and invitations to be seen weren’t coming.  They would hold each other, run their fingers in the other’s hair, maybe a kiss or two. And things would be okay.

She was beginning to feel like this could be a good thing.

___________

“Hey.”

She grunted, leaving him in her wake as he entered the foyer. The door almost knocked him out when it flew open.  He noticed that she wasn’t in the same outfit as when she left his house. The hunter green dress shirt and dark washed jeans, had been replaced with an oversized hoodie and gym shorts.

“That doesn’t sound good,” he added, ruffling his blonde locks. The wind had shaken his coiffed style out of sorts.  

A few more grunts.

“Oh. It didn’t go like you planned?” Peeta asked sweetly, hoping for a peck or hug.

Katniss threw the notebook across the floor and crossed to the kitchen.

“Oh, no.”

“I didn’t get it,” she answered with a tart bite.

“How could they not see how brilliant you are?”

Forceful slams of cabinet doors and the refrigerator were the answers he received.

“Katniss. Please. Don’t shut me out.”

Taking a few moments to reconsider the invitation she gave 18 hours prior, Katniss shook her head. The night before had turned wild. She let her hungry and passionate feelings for Peeta get in the way of her audition. Her head was foggy with intimacy and progress of things with him, that her main focus to get to the top was shelved. But she didn’t want to tell him. That would make everything go to shit.

Piling on leftover rice, and shoving it into the microwave, Katniss continued to stay quiet.

“What did I do? Was last night that much of a disaster?”

She slapped her hands on the countertop.  “Oh my God, Peeta. Will you just can it! Last night was great. I just…”  

“I’m sorry. I’m a physical therapist, not a mind reader,” he shouted. “The last thing we talked about was how we would celebrate and maybe have a repeat of this morning! So, obviously I’m going to think about all of the things I could have fucked up. Literally.”

Katniss scowled; whenever Peeta argued with her, there was sense to his madness. “You don’t get it. You’ll never get it.”

Peeta’s jaw jutted. “Seriously? Where is this coming from? Like it’s my fault.” 

“I don’t have the personality of a saint or the appearance of a fucking angel to get the things I want. I wanted this. This is why I came to California. To get away from the shit I went through. To finally get noticed. Not be rejected. Again.”

“But you can do this, Katniss! It was just an one time thing.”

She rolled her eyes in irritation. “Peeta, you look at me like I’m pathetic. Like you’re the only one who can be my cheerleader and make me feel better. Well, maybe this time you can’t do that.”

The pain was too much. Every failure, even from her childhood, was coming back to her remembrance, and she could not handle it. Not willing to pull out another hurtful word, Katniss walked to her bedroom.  

“Fine,” she heard him concede.  

In the bathroom, Katniss splashed her face with cold water. She had to pull it together.  She just wanted some type of remedy. This wasn’t the life she wanted. Remaining in this funk would only continue to ruin her. 

It took ten minutes to come back to her senses.  Her path back to the him was quiet, taking short steps.  She didn’t want to interrupt him.  Peeta was sitting at the kitchen table, reviewing a few charts.

“Hi,” she whispered. “I thought you weren’t bringing work here.”

“Hard to shake off, ya know?”

Katniss understood how that could be. Standing behind him, she massaged Peeta’s shoulders; her mother taught her a few techniques that finally became usual.. He left out a soft moan as she kneaded out the tension.

“Mmm. You’re good at this. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Peeta gently asked her to step back, so he could move his chair.

“Come sit down.”

When she did, Peeta smiled.

“You look so beautiful.”

“I don’t think so,” she argued. “Certainly not after today.”

Peeta’s eyes squinted as he laughed. “Oh, but I have a good eye. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Compliments weren’t her thing, so she moved her gaze her hands.

“Hey, look at me.”

Katniss squeezed her eyes shut when his hand brushed against her cheek. There was no way she could meet him in the eye when she was so unabashedly cold towards him. Peeta’s voice was incredibly soothing-- perfect for a someone who helped others. 

“I want to tell you something. It may surprise you.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Stop.” Her command was harsh. She flinched just by seeing his eyebrows rise. But that shy smile of his returned. 

“I know. It seems too soon to say it. But I do. I haven’t been able to focus or look at you the same since we kissed that day. Right by your door,” he pointed to the spot where they kindled their mutual attraction for each other.

Jaw dropped, Katniss stared at Peeta.  “Shut up.”

“Never.”

Peeta cupped his hands on her face; his thumbs smoothing the worry lines near her temples, and placing several kisses on her lips.

“No.”

More kisses and nose rubs. Foreheads resting against each other.

“You are just perfect,” he mumbled. The heat of his touch made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention.

“I don’t deserve this. I never have.”

“Katniss. I want you to let it all go. Whatever crap you have.”

Rubbing his leg, she explained, “It’s not easy. You shouldn’t tolerate my shortcomings.”

“You don’t dwell on my faults.”  Peeta reminded, moving to careful sucks on her neck. “Why should I focus on yours’?”

She sighed, “You have none.”

Feeling a laugh rise up from the vibrations of his chest, he sweetly returned with a playful “Bullshit. I’m just as stubborn as you are. I curse like a sailor. I get very angry. I care too much. But you don’t let that get in the way of you wanting me around. Am I right?”

Wrinkling her nose, she played it off. “Peeta, you’re different. I think you’re very kind to me and you didn’t have to. Long before I was nice to you.”

“I can handle this, Katniss,” he reminded. “I deal with Haymitch’s spicy ass every day. I am more than capable of working with the highs and lows of my girlfriend, who is Hollywood’s best kept secret. Trust me on this one.”

Allowing his hands to explore and her kisses to deepen, Katniss relaxed. Peeta’s words were another comfort to her soul. Time would find a way heal the scars that covered her heart, and give her the chance to live to the fullest.


End file.
